


The Prime's Birthday

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Birthday Orgy, Multi, Plug and Play, Ritual Sex, Season/Series 03, cross-faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Prime's birthday. Time for an orgy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prime's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



It was early, so very early that most bots might prefer to consider it late, but Metroplex was wide awake and bustling about, making everything ready for his Prime's special day. Scamper and Slammer scampered and slammed about, expanding little rooms into bigger ones, laying pillows and soft couches and beds and the occasional curtain for privacy all about them.

Because today was the best most special day in Metroplex' year -- the Prime's birthday!

It had been a bit of a debate at first, which day to fix it on -- there were quite a few who remembered when Hot Rod had first been brought before Vector Sigma, but converting the units had been difficult, and it always seemed like a different story every time Kup told it.

Eventually Rodimus had declared this his birthday was tomorrow and gone to his berth, leaving Metroplex with only one night to make preperations for what Sixgun insisted must be the best Prime's Birthday Cybertron has seen in generations!

They even hauled Blurr out of his berth, making sure that everyone knew, on Cybertron and Earth and -- as a traditional gesture of peace and fellowship -- even on Chaar.

When Earth's sun touched the towers of Autobot city, everything was as ready as it was going to be, and (after a giggling scuffle) Arcee and Springer won the right to awaken the Prime.

"Roddy!" The Prime woke up, his optics onlining in confusion at the sudden clang of two bodies on his berth and the kisses pressed against his cheeks.

"What? 'Cee? Springer?" Rodimus looked from one to the other in confusion. "Isn't it a little -- early?"

"It's the Prime's Birthday!" Springer said, while Arcee kissed Roddy's lips.

They switched places. "And you're not going to miss one minute of it."

"Come-on-come-on-come-here-come-out!" Blurr insisted from just outside the Prime's chambers.

"Yes," said Magnus, looming over the speedster. "The Prime can't be allowed to miss his own birthday party!"

"What?" Rodimus said, in between kisses. He was half-off the berth already, conveyed by groping hands. "Did I miss something?"

Everyone stared at Rodimus for a moment.

"You didn't know?"

"He's-never-seen-never-been-never-was-at!"

"No one can be compelled to participate, not even the Prime."

"It's a orgy, silly!"

"It's always an orgy. Kup'll tell you some nonsense about celebrating the fertile power of the Matrix...."

"Or the bond of the Prime to his Autobots!"

"But it's a lot of fun."

Rodimus stood and stared, momentarily overwhelmed.

"Quiet, everyone." Magnus' voice loomed over the others, who quieted down. "Rodimus. Do you want this?"

"An orgy?" Rodimus smiled, slowly. "Yes. Please. Show me the way."

*****

It was already starting when Rodimus arrived. He stared at the array of pairings -- Aerialbots seemingly trying to combine with Protectobots, Hardhead with Blurr magically landing in his lap, Sky Lynx necking with Sludge, Sandstorm and his Decepticon friend, Octane -- acually, there seemed to be more Decepticons around than he might expect. Blitzwing was doing unspeakable things to Warpath's treads while -- how many Sweeps were IN that pile, exactly?

"Prime!"

Rodimus would never mistake that voice. "Galvatron. Are you here for the party?" It seemed unlikely, but, then, Unlikely was Galvatron's favorite way to be. Rodimus dropped to a defensive stance, arm-guns ready in case.

"I was invited!" Galvatron laughed, as though it were a great joke. "And you? The guest of honor, late for his own orgy?"

Rodimus dropped his defensive stance and leared up at Galvatron instead, challenging in a different way. "Oh, the party hasn't started until I get here." He put a hand on Galvatron's chest, groping.

Galvatron allowed it. More than allowed it, he pulled Rodimus flush against his body, one hand on his spoiler, the other on his aft, as he pressed their lips together in a battle of pleasure.

Rodimus would not be outdone -- not in this battlefield, and he met Galvatron's tongue and lips and teeth stroke for stroke and bite for lick, one hand squeezing at Galvatron's crown while the other grasped the base of his cannon.

Destabilized by the ferocity of the kiss, they collapsed into a pile of pillows, barely aware of the mechs watching them, Cyclonus offering Magnus a hand while they watch their Lord and Prime couple.

Panels go into ports, Galvatron's into Rodimus' and Rodimus' into Galvatron. Magnus' firm hands remind Rodimus of courtesy, connecting them into Metroplex' network before the Decepticons drew him into the tangle of wires and limbs.

Overload started in Rodimus' body, rippling through the whole network, as he felt echos of other Autobots' pleasure come to him through Metroplex, overload building on overload as he started to forget which body was connected to his, who was bringing him to pleasure.

And then through it all, Galvatron bit at his lips. "My Prime," he insisted, and Rodimus smiled, and bit back, and pulled Galvatron closer, deeper into his body, into the merge, until Galvatron cried out in pleasure-pain of a Matrix too close, overloading hard and just pulling Rodimus closer.

*****

Later, Galvatron vanished in a pile of Sweeps (and Cyclonus) while Rodimus relaxed in Magnus' lap, trading kisses with Arcee and Springer and Blurr, one hand reaching out to pet each Dinobot as he sent pleasure and contentment through the network.

"Good birthday?" Magnus -- no, the voice was deeper, further down. Metroplex.

"Yes," Rodimus said. "And for you?"

"Yes," and the voice was highter, closer, now, Scamper shyly leaning over him.

"Thank you," Rodimus said. He pulls Scamper down, kissing him gently, doing all he can to wrap Metroplex in his love, as Metroplex had done for him.


End file.
